Tears on My Guitar
by MillyRing
Summary: Suzaku, an avid guitar player, meets Lelouch, a young man working at a bookstore. The two both have similar problems, including homophobic fathers and slight depression due to deceased relatives. Lelouch also has a possessive ex-boyfriend, who refuses to let Suzaku take what's supposedly his. (Sorry for the bad summary! AU and Yaoi, Suzu/Lulu plus some Gino/Lulu and Gino/Suzu)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My first Code Geass fic.**

**Lelouch: You need to stop making so many new fics.**

**Me: SCREW IT, I CAN AND I WILL! :O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, or else...eh, well... *Goes off into her own little word of yaoi lemon between Suzaku and Lelouch with a side of Rolo***

**All three of them: O_O**

**AND MY THUMB FREAKING ITCHES SO BAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD AND I CAN'T SCRATCH IT CUZ IT'S IN A CAST! :P**

**Things you should know before you read this fic:**

**1\. Suzaku plays guitar (the freaking name).**

**2\. Gino is a psycho bitch that wants to fuck Lelouch's brains out, but Suzaku won't let em.**

**3\. Both Suzaku and Lelouch have familys. Suzaku has a little sister of about 7 named Shizua (she ain't my OC noobs, she be to young) and a nice mom and a messed up dad, while Lelouch has his normal family, (Nunnally and Rolo). **

**4\. Rolo, Nunnally, and Lelouch get along perfectly fine, which-excluding Nunnally- normally doesn't seem to happen.**

**5\. Look at 2 and be aware that the rating will go up. DUN DUND UDNNNDNDNDNDND**

**Enjoy my first Code Geass fic. And if you do not enjoy it... YO HOMIE, THANKS FOR GETTING ME EVEN MORE VIEWS AND MAKING MEH STORY MORE POPULAR!**

* * *

"See you, Gino." I said to my fellow band member, him being the last one to leave. "Bye Suzaku!" He yelled back cheerfully, turning back around to continue on his way home. I smiled slightly, though it was short lived. "Suzaku!" I looked up to see my beautiful and kind mother holding out a piece of paper with a smile on her face. "Can you please pick up this book for me?" She asked, handing me the note. I nodded my head and she gave me a quick smile before disappearing upstairs.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I vaguely noticed how a black cat curled up under a wooden bench, trying to collect body heat. It reminded me of myself, struggling to find someone else to give me warmth. I had not yet told my parents, but I was indeed gay. My mother might react with kindness as usual, but I was slightly scared of my father. He always said he wanted me to be the 'perfect' son, and I suppose my 'gayness' might take away from that, but I didn't honestly care.

I opened the clear glass doors of the bookstore, letting them shut quietly behind me. As I strolled through the shelves, my eyes roamed over the various titles and novels. "Excuse me, need any help?" I heard a polite voice ask, and I turned around to see a raven-haired boy around my age, giving me a warm and beautiful smile. "Yes, I'm looking for this." I said, handing him the note and doing my best to stay calm. He was quite handsome, with a lithe figure and sparkling grape-colored eyes.

"Oh, that's right here..." He trailed off and delicately picked a book off a nearby shelf, handing it to me. Our fingers seemed to linger slightly on each other, and I looked up to see him blushing faintly. "Thank you." I said with a smile, feeling my heart race even faster when his beautiful and gracious smile returned. "You're very welcome." He replied with a slight bow, then turned around to go assist other costumers. My gaze lingered on his back for a moment, but I finally regained my senses and headed for the check out counter.

On my way back home, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to that boy. He seemed so...angelic, almost as if he wasn't real, yet I knew for a fact he was. "Hopefully I'll see him again." I murmured to myself as my house came into view.

"Home!" I shouted, smiling when I heard feet pounding on the stairs. "Suzaku!" My little sister said happily, throwing herself into my already open arms. "Hey Shizua." I greeted her in response, cuddling her a bit more before placing her back onto the ground. The little girl pouted at the sight of the sack in my hands. "You didn't tell me you looked for books! I would've gone too!" I rolled my eyes fondly, knowing she had no love for books, simply for her older brother.

Shizua lead me to the living room, sitting me down onto the couch there. "I'll go get Mother and Father." She said gravely, as if an important meeting was about to take place. I smiled slightly, then it faded when I thought of that boy. I was obviously in love with him, yet if I ended up with him- No, don't get ahead of yourself. He's probably not even gay. I turned my attention towards my parents and Shizua, who quickly hopped next to me.

"Yes?" My father sighed, seemingly not in the mood for talk. I frowned slightly, but spoke nonetheless. "I'm gay." I said bluntly, acting as if Shizua wasn't there. The little girl saw her parent's faces and rushed to her room, giving me one last look before disappearing. "Suzaku!" My father screamed, obviously furious at my words. I sighed, knowing I was in for a long day.

The next day, I headed towards the bookstore, eager to see the boy once more. My father now loathes me for becoming gay, but my mother is quite happy for me. As I opened the glass doors, I was surprised to see a girl in a uniform standing there. "Are you looking for Lelouch?" She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. _Lelouch? _I thought, confused at first. "Yes." I replied shyly, realizing she was talking about the raven I'd met last night. She giggled once more and pointed towards a room. "Good luck!" I heard her call with more giggling. I blushed and headed towards the room, butterflies in my stomach.

"Hello again." My heart jumped out of my chest at the familiar voice of the violet-eyed boy I'd met. "Hi." I said nervously, taking a seat in front of him. He offered me a smile, which sent various emotions rushing through my brain. "I'm Lelouch, as Kallen probably told you already." He rolled his eyes at the girl's name, though I could guess why. She was quite...'insistent' for us to get to know each other. "I'm Suzaku." I said politely, extending my slightly tanned hand towards his pale one. We shook and I couldn't help but slightly smile when he blushed at a simple handshake.

"You can talk about yourself, if you want." Lelouch said slowly, as if he was hesitating. I nodded my head. "Well, I've got a younger sister, and my father is...well, he doesn't really like me anymore. I've got a nice mom though." At the mention of sister, Lelouch seemed to brighten up considerably. "I've got a younger sister as well, named Nunnally." He spoke very fondly, just as I did when I spoke about Shizua. He raised one eyebrow elegantly as if he was royalty, though it was clearly not a rude gesture. "What's wrong with your dad?" He asked curiously, then seemed to berate himself for asking.

I smiled slightly. "He's against homosexuality." I explained, no longer ashamed. Lelouch shook his head sadly, resting his head on one thin hand. "The world needs to open its eyes and see that homosexuality isn't bad." He sighed, shaking his once more. I nodded my head in agreement, liking him even more. "Are you...?" I asked hesitantly, mildly afraid of his answer. To my delight, he nodded his head.

"Well, in that case, there's something I need too..." I was about to confess my feelings for him when a red-haired girl came through the door. She looked between us several times, making me feel extremely awkward. "I'm Kallen." She spoke finally, giving me a slight smile. "Suzaku." I greeted in return. She handed something to Lelouch-I believe it was a piece of paper- and he quickly read it over, then stood up slowly. "I'm sorry, but I've got to find a list of books for a costumer." He said with actual sadness in his voice, which somehow made me feel happy, knowing he'd enjoyed me company.

* * *

"I'll get it!" I yelled to no one in particular, rushing towards the front door as quickly as possible. I opened it slowly, both surprised and joyed to see the figure behind it.

"Lelouch."

Lelouch gave a faint smile. "Come in." I said slowly, opening the door wider. He walked in, elegant step-by-step. I couldn't help but imagine Lelouch in royal robes of some sort. "Suzaku-chan, look what I made-" Shizua paused in her declaration when she saw Lelouch standing there, who smiled down at her kindly. "Oh my gosh! He's so, so..." Shizua breathed, apparently in awe of my guest.

Lelouch chuckled and knelt down in front of her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said politely, laughing once again when Shizua squealed with glee. "Is this your new boyfriend?" She asked nonchalantly as if it was a usual topic we discussed. Both me and Lelouch blushed, but I didn't have time to answer due to my mother walking in.

"Oh, what a handsome young man." She said with her usual polite manner, sending Lelouch a gentle smile. "No, I must be mistaken. Two handsome young men, I mean." She mock corrected herself, earning a energized giggle from Shizua and a soft chuckle from Lelouch. I simple smiled at my mother's kind compliment.

"And who is this nice boy?" She asked as she took a seat on her usual chair, which had been given to her by my now-passed-away Grandmother. "I am Lelouch Lamperouge, and it is an honor to be in this household." Lelouch said politely, adding a bow to his words. Mother smiled gently at first, then gave an almost grin. "You sure do pick well, Suzaku."

"Mom!"

She laughed her beautiful, light and airy laugh, yet it didn't sound so light as it used too. "Would any of you like to come over to my house for the day? My sister adores guests." Lelouch asked, giving Shizua a little swirl in the air. My mother smiled sadly. "Suzaku's father dislikes me being away from the house, so I am afraid I can't come. Though Shizua and Suzaku may."

"Is it a big house?" Shizua asked Lelouch curiously, holding my hand tightly as we walked along the sidewalk. Lelouch nodded, then added modestly, "Though it's only because my father is a businessman." I raised my eyebrows, which Lelouch seemed to notice and smiled a bit. "He rarely visits us though." Shizua seemed to think that was sad, but I couldn't help but feel that Lelouch didn't really like his father. I sure knew how he felt.

"Nunnally, this is Suzaku and Shizua." Lelouch introduced us to his younger sister, a pretty girl that was both blind and lame. "I'm sure Shizua is as pretty as mother, and Suzaku as handsome as you." Nunnally replied sweetly, tilting her head and smiling. "I beg to defer." I muttered, smiling when Lelouch giggled at the statement.

"Didn't you say you had a younger brother as well?" I asked Lelouch as I sipped some of the obviously expensive coffee. Lelouch nodded his head in response. "He's at school right now." He informed me, playing with a sterling silver fork. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Shizua and Nunnally playing, the sweet blind girl teaching my sister how to make paper cranes.

"Your sister is amazing." I said in slight awe of how she created the delicate paper origami. Lelouch smiled sadly, a smile which did not look as good on him as the others. "Yes, just like mother." He whispered sadly, his eyes catching a far away look in them.

* * *

"I'm home, brother and sister!" I heard a voice call from the entrance of the mansion, and I also caught a "Welcome home, Master Rolo." which I knew must've come from their maid, Sayoko. "Hey Rolo." Lelouch said cheerfully. Rolo smiled back, not having noticed me yet. "Hi Ni-san." He sat his school bag down next to where Nunnally sat, and it was then that he noticed me.

"This is Suzaku and his sister, Shizua." Lelouch introduced myself and my sister to his younger brother, who gave a quiet "Hello, pleased to meet you."

"Oh, let me get that." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my ringing cell phone, which always rung when I least wanted it too. "It's my mother." I informed Lelouch, who responded quickly, "Ask her if you can stay overnight." I nodded, slightly surprised but pleased nonetheless.

"She said I can." I said happily, my feelings equally matched with Lelouch's. "Oh, I forgot. I need to head to the store to pick up some more colored paper for Nunnally." Lelouch reminded himself and stood up from the table, moving his chair back into place. "I'll be back in a few minutes!" He yelled before closing the large door shut.

An hour later, and Lelouch was not yet back. It worried me heavily, and I could not keep him off my mind. _Where are you, Lelouch? _I thought frantically, all thoughts of overreacting finally having left my brain. I looked at the younger ones in the room, who seemed perfectly fine, though I didn't share their comfort.

* * *

**Lelouch's Point of View  
**

I sighed as the cool night's air hit my face. It felt so much better in out here than it did indoors, though I couldn't pinpoint why. My mind traveled to when I had first met Suzaku, which had only been yesterday and it already seemed as if we were best friends. "I wonder...if he loves me." I thought aloud, not caring if the few people who were huddled amongst the streets heard. "Who loves you?" A familiar sickening voice broke my train of thought.

I froze. No, not here. He wasn't here. It wasn't real, it's just my mind playing tricks on me. I took a deep, shaky breath, watching it fade into the darkness. It was that cold, though I wasn't sure if it was the freezing air that left me numb. "Gino." I breathed out, trying to rid my system of all of the fear it held. I failed miserably.

"Don't tell me you're attracted to someone else besides me." Gino said with a cold chuckle. My jaw set and I scowled. "We're not together anymore, Gino." I made sure to make that sound as venomous as possible, though I doubted that it fazed the blonde in the least. I could feel the smirk in his words, "Oh, we're not?"

"No, we're not."

That was when I felt a cold hand on my wrist. "Who said?" I heard him whisper chillingly in my ear, the overall malice in his voice sending shivers down my spine. I opened my mouth to respond, but shut it when I felt a warm tongue touch my neck, my eyes widening in surprise. "Don't even think about forgetting me." I heard him mutter against my skin, along with a sharp pain that came with teeth sinking into my neck.

"Lelouch!" I heard the one voice that I wanted, _needed_, to hear. "Suzaku!" I called back, though my voice was hoarse and my throat was dry from breathing in through my mouth.

"Gino, what are you-"

I heard the sickening sound of flesh meeting flesh, though I hoped it was Suzaku who had done the dealing of the blow, all hope shattered when I heard him grunt in pain. "Taking what's mine, that's all." The blonde replied cheerfully as if he'd just been talking with me casually. I hated how he thought everything was a joke, or something to laugh at.

"He isn't yours." Suzaku seethed, standing up from the asphalt he'd just collided with. Gino laughed emptily. "We'll see, we'll see." He said before melting with the darkness.

"Are you alright?!" Suzaku and I asked each other in unison, far to concerned to laugh at the coincidence. Suzaku looked me over, his green eyes full of worry and anger. "I can't believe that bastard would do something like this..." The brunette growled, though his emotion didn't go into his touches, which were soft and gentle.

"Suzaku, I need to tell you something." He paused in his medical exam to meet eyes with me. "Gino is no longer my boyfriend, but he's..."

"Possessive." Suzaku finished for me. I nodded my head, not being able to look at him anymore. I felt my chin tipped up, allowing me to look into Suzaku's emerald green eyes. I felt his warm lips cover my cold ones, sending waves of heat and emotion throughout my body.

He reluctantly pulled away, then seemed to realized what he'd just done. "I'm sorry! I-" I cut him off with a gentle kiss of my own, making sure to give him a small smile as I pulled away. "I love you too." I said quietly, giving him a shy smile. He looked dazed, as if he couldn't compute what had just transpired. "I love you too." He answered finally, and I felt his lips on mine once again.

* * *

***Points to Suzaku's father* It's a jerk it's a jerk it's a jerk jerk jerk**

***Points to Gino* It's a bitch it's a bitch it's a bitch bitch bitch**

**Anyways, yes, this will have more chapters. I'll see you all soon! Off to update my other stories. Maybe. P.S. AND OMFG THIS IS LIKE 3,000 SOMETHING WORDS, LONGEST FIRST CHAPTER EVAH! For me, anyway.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... I haven't updated this in forever! I truly am sorry; I just lost inspiration, and then a friend of mine died in March... sorry, everyone. Also, I apologize for the bad writing in the previous chapter. I've improved, I promise! This chapter's way better.**

_**I own nothing but Suzaku's father, sister, and mother. That's pretty much it for now. All of the other characters belong to the creator(s) of Code Geass.**_

**The rating won't rise yet. It will when it's time.  
**

**And thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed this story, such as:**

**iloveyugiohGX93**

**SkyShili**

**mandylou18**

**because I really appreciate it. Even if you're just reading my story, I'm grateful for you, so give yourself a round of applause 'cause you're awesome!**

_**EDIT -MAY 10TH 2015-: Sorry for all of the grammar and spelling mistakes throughout. I was so drowsy when this chapter was published... I've fixed most of them. Sorry!**_

**Enjoy~**

* * *

I sighed with happiness as I remember the night's events. I'd kissed Lelouch. It had been extremely sudden, too. I'd apologized profusely, but he'd shaken his head and announced that he'd enjoyed it with a small blush tainting his cheeks. I remember blushing as well and kissing him softly on the cheek before saying my goodbyes.

It was getting late, and Shizua's bed time had past long ago.

A knock echoed through my room and I rolled onto my back, glancing at the wooden frame curiously. Who would knock on my door's room in the middle of the night? Shizua was fast asleep; I'd put her in bed myself. Same with my mother. The only one left would be -

Dad?!

Sitting up quickly, I dashed towards the door to my room and swung it open immediately. The man behind it - my apparently drunken father - looked the exact opposite of pleased.

I swallowed fearfully and tried to sound concerned. "You okay dad?" I asked slowly.

"Just fine." He replied with a drunken slur. "But I need to talk with you."

"It's..." I chuckled nervously, "...the middle of the night."

His coal black eyes narrowed dangerously, sending shivers up my spine. "_I don't care._"

"A-Alright."

I opened the door wider, motioning for him to enter. He sent me a chilling glare before walking past me. As he did so, his drunken breath wafted in front of my nose and I had to struggle against the urge to throw up. He'd been drinking heavily.

"What is it you want to talk about?" I asked him nervously as he made himself comfortable in my desk chair.

"About that boy, Lelouch."

My dad's response shocked me. "You know who Lelouch is?!" I tried to keep my response as mellow as possible, but my utter shock took over and I failed completely.

"I know you kissed him."

My heart beat quicker, and my mind raced with confusion. "W-what?! I didn't kiss Lelouch..." I lied skillfully, managing to calm myself down for the life. "...we're just friends, dad."

"I saw you kiss him." The man persisted angrily. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a digital camera, slamming it into my awaiting palm.

I glanced at the screen.

My eyes widened in utter horror, which only increased when my father chuckled drunkenly.

"Yes, I have photographic proof." My father's grin widened with malice, and his tone grew more malevolent by the second. "You can't deny it, Suzaku."

My lips parted, but I couldn't speak. I was too shocked by this turn of events. My father had seen us kiss, _and _taken a picture of it?! Wait, why? My mother agreed to it, so it wasn't like he could blackmail anyone... right?

"Why'd you do it, dad?" I asked softly, finally finding the courage to look him in the eyes. "Why?"

"Why do you think, Suzaku?" He stood up and began walking towards me with an agonizingly slow gait, a teasing sneer on his face. "Do you know how good your reputation at school is?" He yanked the camera from my hands and held it up, "What do you thinks' going to happen if I show your whole school this photo?"

My eyes widened and I shot up from my chair, lunging forward in an attempt to hold the camera once again. But my dad was surprisingly quick and gripped my invading hand, holding it in a vise like grip.

"If I see you around that boy again, Suzaku, there will be punishment."

With that threatening statement, he stormed out and slammed the door, leaving a beer on my desk. I felt tears sting at the back of my eyes, but I refused to be weak and cry over such a thing. I needed to be strong for Lelouch if I ever wanted to see him again.

And I _would _see him again.

I opened my bedroom drawer and pulled out my cell phone. Why was it in the drawer? My dad tried to break it several times, so I figured I should start hiding it if I wanted to keep it intact.

I picked up the jeans I'd worn when I'd gone to Lelouch's house and dug into the pocket, removing the piece of paper he'd given me that had his phone number written on it.

With a small smile, I typed the number onto my contacts list and quickly made Lelouch a contact.

Now, I just had to call him.

* * *

_**~Lelouch's Point of View~**_

"Hello, Lelouch."

I winced at my father's cold voice and said nothing back. He'd just degrade me if I did, saying that I was too soft just because I would've replied. He was that strict.

Nunnally was asleep, though Rolo was awake. He was currently sitting with me in the kitchen on one of the bar stools, drinking warm milk I'd prepared for him so he could fall asleep easier.

"Rolo, go upstairs." Father instructed coldly, glaring at the young boy. Rolo nodded and sent me a small glance of worry before running upstairs hurriedly, knowing he couldn't argue otherwise and try to stay with me.

"Yes father?" I sighed, far too tired to sound respectful. It might sound horrible, but my father deserves it, after all that he's done.

"You remember your little..." He growls, "...'lover' Gino, don't you?"

"Yes..." I winced at the horrible memories I try so hard to bury in the back of my mind. "...Why do you ask?"

"He called me and informed me you're interested in yet another male." My father's disgusted tone when speaking about my sexuality used to hurt me, but now it rolls off of me like rain on a duck's feathers.

I am who I am.

"So?" I reply cockily, a mocking smile on my face. "I already explained to you that I like males instead of females, father."

"But that doesn't make it right!" He snaps, suddenly an inch from my face. "I've seen many beautiful girls at your school and your workplace, Lelouch! Why can't you like them?! Why must you like those of the same sex as yourself?!"

"Because it's who I am!" I shouted back, momentarily forgetting that Nunnally was resting. "You can't change that!"

Slamming the book I'd been reading shut, I stomped away from the kitchen, ignoring my father's angry cries as I walk pridefully. My father's words no longer hurt me. Let him - and whoever is idiotic enough to agree with him - think that. Let him be a bigot.

I enter my room and quietly close the door, since it's next to Nunnally's room, I don't want to slam it and wake her. I gently lay the book down on the bed and soon lay next to it, ready to ponder the night's events.

_Suzaku _kissed _me._

I blush at the mere memory of his lips on my own. When I'd shared my first kiss with Gino, it was the first sign that our relationship wasn't going to work out. Unlike how I'd wanted it to be, it had been forceful and lustful, thanks to Gino.

I was happy I'd finally gotten a sweet kiss that held nothing but love - as sappy as it sounds.

Just then, my phone began ringing loudly. I raised an eyebrow. Who would call this late? Shrugging, I stood up and walked over to the phone, picking it up and glancing at the flashing screen.

Suzaku?

I immediately tapped the 'answer' button and brought it up to my ear.

_Lelouch?_

"Suzaku." I smile, my heart lifting at the sound of his voice, though a part of me worries over why he's calling. "What's wrong? You sound upset."

_My dad just told me that he doesn't want us hanging out with each other any more._

"Why?" I question with a frown.

_He...he saw us kissing, Lelouch. _

Shock fills my system. What?! How could he - ?!

_And that's not all. He even took a picture._

"Oh no..." My tone softens with dread, "...if he sends it to father, I'm doomed..."

_And if he sends it to my school, I'm doomed._

"Same for me." I let out an angry sigh, frustrated. Why did this have to happen _again__? _"What are we going to do?"

_I don't know, Lelouch. I just don't know._

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was boring. I kind of just wanted to show you guys how Suzaku and Lelouch (mostly the latter) interacted with their fathers. I have to go to bed, so I'll see you guys later.  
**

**Also, the interaction of Lelouch and his father was heavily based on a friend of mine and the talk with her father. She's bi, and, at first, he wasn't very accepting. Now he is, thank God...**

**Please review! Don't be overly blunt, though. I accept critique, but grammar mistakes can be fixed. Only point out things that will improve my writing and/or this story. Bye!**


End file.
